<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captain's Fate : Argentina by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016179">Captain's Fate : Argentina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [542]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF, Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Argentina, Argentina National Team, Argentina national women team, Boys In Love, Climbing, Drugs, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Helicopters, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Military Uniforms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rescue, Restaurants, Shyness, Three Captains Coming From Argentina !, i don't know where this will go but it will go somewhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David referme la grille derrière lui alors qu'il échappe de justesse à ceux qui le cherchent, ils ont Lionel et Estefania, et aussi suicidaire que c'est, il les retrouvera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Abraham &amp; Estefanía Banini, David Abraham &amp; Lionel Messi, David Abraham &amp; Lionel Messi &amp; Estefania Banini, David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger, Estefanía Banini/Lorena Benítez, Lionel Messi &amp; Estefania Banini, Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [542]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Captain’s Fate : Argentina</span>
</p><p> </p><p>David mord sa lèvre inférieure quand il arrive sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Il ne sait absolument pas ce qu’il peut se passer, il ne sait pas qui l’a invité et qu’il y va y trouver, mais il ne pouvait pas résister à l’envie d’en savoir plus. Il n’est pas loin de Buenos Aeres, alors il peut dire qu’il connaît plutôt bien les lieux, ayant habité et grandi à Chabas, il a pu faire quelques déplacements entre les deux villes. Mais David n’est jamais venu ici. Il ne connaît pas ce restaurant, ni pourquoi on veut qu’il s’y rende. Il a laissé Alfonso à Timmy et Gonça, Martin voulait venir avec lui, mais c’était hors de question de lui faire courir des risques si quelque chose se passait mal, alors son coéquipier est resté à Francfort. David prend une inspiration avant de pousser la porte du restaurant et d’entrer, il ne peut pas rester les bras croisés devant la façade à se demander ce qu’il peut se passer jusqu’à ce que ce soit trop tard. Ses pas ne sont pas totalement assurés, mais il fait en sorte de paraître serein alors qu’il avance dans le bâtiment à la recherche de la table qu’on lui a indiquée. Près de comptoir et de la porte-fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse. David s’arrête avant de comprendre tout. Il y a déjà Lionel Messi à sa table. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis l’équipe espoir de l’Argentine. Il tourne légèrement la tête pour voir avec qu’il parle. Estefania Banini, capitaine de l’équipe féminine argentine. Oh, la lettre ne devait pas être pour lui, il n’a rien à faire ici… Leo ne doit plus se souvenir de lui de toutes façons, il n’y a aucune raison pour qu’il ait un quelconque lien avec eux.</p><p> </p><p>Mais ça n’empêche pas l’attaquant de lui faire un geste du menton pour qu’il vienne s’asseoir avec eux. David n’a aucune idée de quoi dire ou faire pour que tout se passe bien, il n’a jamais parlé avec Estefania, même s’il l’a regardée jouer pendant la coupe du monde et connaît son niveau, et Lionel est un lointain souvenir de coupe du monde. C’est étrange qu’ils soient tous les trois convoqués ici, pour parler, ils n’ont vraisemblablement pas grand-chose en commun, et aucun d’eux ne joue en Argentine. David reste sur ses gardes même s’il devrait se détendre pour ne pas paraître trop étrange aux yeux des deux autres invités.</p><p> </p><p>« Parle-nous un peu de toi David, autant faire connaissance en attendant de comprendre pourquoi on se retrouve ici. » Estefania lui demande en le regardant, David avale la boule dans sa gorge, même si des trois il est très clairement le plus grand (et largement), il est plutôt timide malgré sa carrure</p><p>« Eh bien, je suis défenseur central à Francfort, et je suis le capitaine là-bas, depuis bientôt trois ans. »</p><p>« Un autre capitaine argentin alors, bienvenue au club hermano. » Leo lui sourit doucement en tapotant son épaule, gagner au moins un peu de sa considération est beaucoup trop pour ce qu’il est par rapport à lui… David force un sourire malgré le rougissement qui s’installe sur ses joues, et le manque d’aisance qui s’installe chez lui</p><p>« Tu as un surnom là-bas ? Leo est évidemment le Goat, et on me surnomme la Messi féminine, alors tu dois bien avoir quelque chose. »</p><p>« On m’appelle Capitano la plupart du temps. » David a un léger sourire en coin, ce n’est pas énorme mais c’est un surnom qu’il apprécie de plus en plus depuis qu’il a une date pour sa retraite</p><p>« Enchanté, Capitano. » Estefania lui tend la main, David la regarde quelques millièmes de secondes avant de comprendre et de la serrer, il n’est vraiment pas à l’aise avec le fait de se retrouver parmi des cadors du football, masculin comme féminin</p><p> </p><p>Ceux qui les ont invité n’ont pas l’air de vouloir venir, alors ils finissent par commander des plats et des boissons, même si David aimerait que tout se termine le plus rapidement possible pour qu’il retrouve le chemin de l’hôtel avant de retourner à l’aéroport pour revoir Martin et Alfonso. Il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi ils sont là, pourquoi on l’a fait venir alors qu’il n’a rien de spécial, mais il fait en sorte de cacher du mieux possible son appréhension en écoutant Lionel et Estefania parler. Peut-être qu’il n’a juste rien à craindre et que tout va bien se passer s’il ne cherche juste pas à devenir paranoïaque. David ne peut pas réellement savoir, mais il a cette intuition que quelque chose cloche, mais il ne veut pas en parler avec les deux autres argentins, pour ne pas les inquiéter, pour ne pas avoir l’air complétement fou. Il aurait peut-être dû prendre Hinti avec lui…</p><p> </p><p>David détourne le regard de son assiette pour remarquer les joues rouges de Lionel et Estefania, c’est étrange, les deux autres capitaines n’avaient pas l’air timides au premier contact. Il a de plus en plus chaud d’ailleurs. David ouvre légèrement sa chemise avant de prendre son verre de bière, mais avant de poser ses lèvres dessus, il remarque quelque chose qu’il aurait préféré être faux. Une espèce de poudre blanche en train de se diluer dans la mousse. Il avale la boule de sa gorge en reposant le verre après avoir fait semblant de prendre une gorgée. Ils sont probablement surveillés depuis le début, et Lionel, Estefania et lui ont dû boire de cette chose sans s’en rendre compte. Ce n’est que son deuxième verre, alors il en a probablement moins bu que les autres, mais il peut sentir un mal de tête lui monter en compagnie de sa soudaine montée de chaleur. David mord sa lèvre inférieure en se levant pour aller aux toilettes, il a besoin de se passer de l’eau sur le visage pour retrouver ses esprits. Il jette un rapide regard aux caméras de surveillance, il n’a pas confiance en cet endroit.</p><p> </p><p>David mouille son visage rapidement, avalant de l’eau pour passer ce qu’on a mis dans son verre, et envoyant un rapide message à la police pour qu’elle vienne le plus rapidement possible. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il peut se passer ici, mais il ne veut pas le découvrir. Il mord sa lèvre jusqu’au sang pour se concentrer sur la douleur et pas sur ce que la drogue ou le médicament ou n’importe quoi d’autre essaye de lui faire sentir. Il ne sera pas le gars stupide des films d’action. David prend une grande respiration alors que ses mains agrippées à l’évier commencent à trembler. Il doit rester fort pour pouvoir repartir d’ici, Estefania et Lionel avec lui. Mais son cœur lui fait défaut alors qu’il entend plus de voix que prévu dans le restaurant, et des bruits de couverts, vaisselles sur le sol. David entrouvre légèrement la porte des toilettes pour voir des espèces de soldats porter ses deux collègues argentins vers il ne sait où. Il écoute leurs discussions en restant caché. « Y’en avait pas trois à récupérer ? » David sent son cœur tressaillir une nouvelle fois dans sa poitrine alors qu’ils sont évidemment aussi à sa recherche. Il referme discrètement la porte avant de jeter un regard au conduit d’aération au-dessus de l’une des cabines. Il y arrivera, et il n’a pas beaucoup de temps, alors il ne va pas se poser beaucoup de questions ! Il ferme la petite porte derrière lui et pose ses pieds sur la cuvette pour se donner plus de hauteur, heureusement il est déjà grand de base. Il n’a rien pour dévisser le grillage, alors il ne peut que sortir ses clés et tourner les deux vises du haut, il entend les pas qui se rapprochent de lui alors qu’il a précédemment bloquer la porte des toilettes, il sauvera Messi et Banini, mais pour le moment il doit sortir d’ici. Il a tellement chaud, la sueur coule sur son front alors qu’il réussit enfin à ouvrir. Il pousse sur ses jambes en s’appuyant sur la réserve d’eau, il y arrivera.</p><p> </p><p>Quand David est dans le conduit, il referme la grille du mieux qu’il peut, la porte des toilettes s’ouvrant. Il voit rapidement trois hommes couverts d’un équipement militaire débarquer, mais il n’a pas envie de rester ici alors qu’il commence à se tortiller dans le conduit pas pour les gens de sa taille, ce qu’il a vu dans les films était un ramassis de mensonge et maintenant il le saura alors qu’il rampe du mieux possible sans faire trop de bruits. Au diable son costume. David sent son cerveau fondre à cause de ce qu’il y avait dans son verre, mais il ne compte pas abandonner alors qu’il parcourt les mètres d’acier jusqu’à apercevoir une lumière. Il y a un grillage qui donne sur la cuisine juste en dessous. David serre son poing alors qu’il continue d’avancer, s’il descend ici, il est sûr de tomber sur les pseudos soldats à sa recherche. Il en voit enfin le bout quand il glisse sur la tôle jusqu’au local poubelles. Il reprend une grande expiration d’air frais, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il doit retrouver Lionel et Estefania, même si la police n’est toujours pas arrivée. Il se faufile dans l’ombre de la nuit venant tout juste de se poser, mordant continuellement sa lèvre pour garder son attention sur la douleur et ne pas se laisser aller. Il ne regrette plus de ne pas avoir pris Hinti avec lui. Il espère que son autrichien et que son fils vont bien, mais il n’a pas le temps de sortir son téléphone quand il entrevoit un camion blindé. C’est là qu’ils doivent être. David se glisse jusqu’à une voiture semblant appartenir au même groupe à côté de lui, avant de rentrer dans le coffre. Il est stupide, mais il ne va pas les laisser tomber.</p><p> </p><p>À suivre…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David a dû dormir sans s’en rendre compte, parce qu’il se réveille avec les yeux collés, il était déjà fatigué avant, même avec la chose dans son verre, c’est devenu pire. La voiture est à l’arrêt, il est soulagé que les gens qui ont enlevé les deux autres argentins n’avaient rien à récupérer dans le coffre, sinon il serait dans de beaux draps. David regarde son téléphone, ça fait deux heures qu’il est dans une position inconfortable, mais que ça doit être pire pour Lionel et Estefania, alors il ne doit pas se plaindre. Il préfère ne rien dire pour le moment à Martin ou Gonça, l’affaire dans laquelle il se retrouve ne les concerne pas ou en tout cas n’a rien à voir avec eux (il ne veut surtout pas voir Alfonso impliqué). David dénoue sa cravate avant de sentir quelque chose contre sa côte, il tend la main doucement pour trouver une arme. Oh seigneur il aurait pu se tirer une balle s’il n’avait pas fait attention… Au moins il peut se défendre maintenant. Il prend son courage à deux mains et ressort du coffre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, la nuit est toujours présente autour de lui, alors il a la chance d’être un peu plus discret. Il ne sait toujours pas où il peut être, et la police n’a pas décidé de bien faire son travail… David tient l’arme contre lui alors qu’il ne sait pas réellement quoi faire, son plan n’en était pas vraiment un à la base. Au moins il n’y a personne autour, alors il n’a pas besoin de se cacher derrière chaque voiture qu’il voit. Le camion est là, mais les portes sont ouvertes, Leo et Estefi ne doivent plus être dedans.</p><p> </p><p>David a l’impression qu’il va faire une attaque de panique à chaque pas qu’il fait, il ne sait pas ce que ces gens ont contre eux, mais même s’il est armé, il n’est pas sûr de faire le poids. Il doit paraître serein, ne pas se laisser dévorer par la faiblesse. Il doit être fort pour retrouver Alfonso et Martin. Une fois qu’il a fait le tour de ce parking, et récupéré un couteau dans l’une des voitures (et bu un peu d’eau, sinon il ne passait pas la nuit avec la bouche aussi sèche), David regarde son téléphone, il n’y a pas de réseau, il est seul dans cette affaire. Il va y arriver. Il se trouve devant un immeuble abandonné en pleine construction sur un chantier, il n’y a rien autour, comme s’il n’y avait aucune échappatoire. Il se doute qu’il ne peut pas rentrer comme il le souhaite, alors il va faire le tour en attendant de trouver un moyen d’entrer sans se faire repérer à peine arrivé.</p><p> </p><p>______________________________</p><p> </p><p>David n’arrive pas à croire qu’il a réussi à rentrer. Il ne sait toujours pas où sont ses deux coéquipiers, mais il a réussi à s’infiltrer, et il a peut-être une chance de s’en sortir vivant. Ce n’est pas par plaisir qu’il a dû remplacer son costume par l’un des uniformes de ceux qui le recherchent, mais c’est fait, sa casquette sur la tête, il a peut-être plus d’espoir de ne pas se faire repérer tout de suite. Au moins les subalternes ne semblent pas savoir qu’ils doivent aussi le rechercher, parce qu’ils n’ont pas l’air de connaître son visage (en même temps, il n’a pas un visage aussi connu que celui de Lionel Messi). Il avale la boule dans sa gorge quand il arrive devant une pièce gardée par deux hommes, il baisse la tête et poursuit son chemin, c’est sûrement là où il pourra trouver Leo et Estefi. Il sent la crosse de l’arme contre sa main alors qu’il rentre dans un appartement pas fini pour atteindre l’autre pièce via la fenêtre. David est devenu suicidaire ce soir. Il prie n’importe quel Dieu voulant l’écouter de ne pas le laisser tomber sur ce coup, littéralement. David avance lentement sur le rebord, il n’a que quelques mètres à faire avant d’arriver à la pièce, il ne regarde pas en bas parce qu’il a beaucoup trop peur de ce qu’il peut voir (ou pas, vu qu’il n’y a que la pénombre autour de lui). Quand il y arrive enfin, il ne prend pas de temps à rentrer dans la pièce et s’écarter le plus possible de la fenêtre.</p><p> </p><p>Estefania et Lionel sont devant lui, accroupit contre le mur, se regardant en essayant de faire passer le temps alors qu’il jouait à Spider-Man et à James Bond ! David ne peut rien pour les menottes qu’ils ont aux poignets, il ne veut pas tirer dessus pour ne pas attirer toute l’attention sur lui alors que ceux qui les ont amenés ici ne sont pas censés savoir qu’il est ici. Il ne sait pas comment il va les faire sortir d’ici, troisième étage, deux gardes devant la porte, il a peu de chance de réussir… Il serre les dents en leur murmurant de ne pas s’inquiéter, il les fera sortir, il n’a juste pas encore la solution. De la sueur coule sur son front alors qu’il sort son couteau tout juste trouvé, s’il doit tué les deux gardes pour trouver les clés, il le fera. Mais son plan se ruine tout seul quand il entend une voix devant la porte, parler avec les deux autres hommes, prêt à rentrer s’il comprend. David ne veut pas se faire trouver, alors il repasse rapidement par la fenêtre pour s’accrocher au rebord, il veut savoir qui leur en veut.</p><p> </p><p>« Où est-il ? » David entend l’homme demander aux deux autres argentins, il parle évidemment de lui, il espère qu’il ne va pas jeter un regard par la fenêtre pour observer la nuit</p><p>« Qui ? » Leo répond, heureusement il joue le jeu</p><p>« David Abraham. Où est-il ? » Il avale la boule dans sa gorge en espérant qu’il n’a pas fait le mauvais choix…</p><p> </p><p>À suivre…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David aimerait disparaître de la mémoire de tout le monde alors qu’il s’écarte de plus en plus de la pièce ouverte où il y a Estefania et Lionel, il est aussi recherché activement et il fait peut-être courir des risques plus gros à ses coéquipiers de Francfort, à son fils… Il continue néanmoins d’écouter l’homme parler d’eux, de lui. Il prie pour avoir pris les bonnes décisions, pour ne pas avoir causé plus de problèmes qu’autre chose…</p><p> </p><p>« Alors, pourquoi nous avoir enlevés si c’est David que vous voulez ? » Lionel demande, même de là où il est il reconnaîtra sa voix</p><p>« Qui a dit qu’il était nécessaire ? Ce serait plus judicieux de ne pas le laisser partir et raconter tout à la police, mais il n’est pas grand-chose dans l’équation. » David se sent à la fois rassuré et déçu, ça fait plus mal à l’égo qu’il ne l’aurait pensé… « Leo, cher Leo, tu es la raison de tout ça. N’as-tu pas pensé une seule seconde que tu valais beaucoup en dehors du marché du football ? Cette chère Estefania et ce bon David n’étaient là que pour te mettre en confiance, mettre des gens comme toi à un rendez-vous ne t’a pas dérangé ne serait-ce qu’une seconde ! »</p><p> </p><p>David ne bouge toujours pas contre la façade de l’immeuble alors qu’il entend la porte se refermer, ses muscles sont fatigués et il commence à pouvoir voir ce qu’il y a en bas, s’il tombe. Il est stupide et suicidaire. Il avale sa peur pour retourner avec les autres, il n’a pas l’ombre d’un plan, il peut juste sentir la crosse de son arme contre sa cuisse, et le cuir de l’étui du couteau sur le tissu de la tenue empruntée. Il ne veut pas tuer, mais si c’est la seule solution pour sortir d’ici, il le fera. Il repose les pieds sur un vrai sol en ressortant le pistolet, il n’a aucune idée de la probabilité qu’il a de s’en sortir vivant, mais ça ne doit pas être très élevé malheureusement. Il n’est pas loin de la porte quand il sent son portable vibrer contre sa peau. Oh, il avait complétement oublié. Il n’y avait pas de réseaux dehors en même temps… C’est Martin. Au moins cinq messages, David sent sa poitrine se serrer, il espère que rien ne lui est arrivé.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Où es-tu ?</p><p>Tu vas bien ?</p><p>Qu’est-ce que tu fais dans cet endroit ?</p><p>J’arrive.</p><p>Ne te fais pas tuer je suis là dans une minute.’’</p><p> </p><p>David ne comprend pas du tout ce qu’Hinti veut lui dire ? Pourquoi viendrait-il ici ? David s’écarte de la porte pour aller voir par l’ouverture, il y a un bruit de fond qui le perturbe trop pour que ce soient des bruits de chantier abandonné en pleine nuit. Et tout ce qu’il pensait se confirme quand il voit les lumières se rapprochant. Hinti a son permis pour piloter des hélicoptères. Bordel il pensait que c’était une blague de l’autrichien et pas la vérité. Comment peut-il envoyer des messages en pilotant ? David ne va quand même pas devoir lui faire la morale alors qu’il a été bien plus suicidaire pendant la nuit ? Peu importe pour le moment, David ne va pas prendre longtemps avant d’aider Estefania et Lionel à grimper dans l’appareil, gardant un œil sur la porte, le bruit de l’hélicoptère n’est pas du tout discret ! Il monte à temps, ne perdant pas de temps à ordonner à son autrichien de repartir loin d’ici. Quelle soirée… David fouille une caisse pour trouver de quoi enlever leurs menottes à Leo et Estefi, il n’est pas quelqu’un de très manuel, mais il peut faire un effort, que ce soit avec un tournevis ou une grosse pince.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________</p><p> </p><p>« Comment as-tu su que j’étais là ? Pourquoi es-tu venu en Argentine ? Je t’avais dit de ne pas te mettre en danger ! »</p><p>« Capitano, j’ai ta localisation toujours activée pour éviter que tu disparaisses comme aujourd’hui. J’ai pris le même vol que toi, tu ne m’as pas vu, tant mieux d’ailleurs, je ne pouvais pas te laisser y aller seul, encore moins parce que tu ne savais absolument pas ce que tu allais y trouver. J’ai emprunté un hélicoptère à un fournisseur et je suis venu te sauver. »</p><p>« Hinti, tu es stupide. »</p><p>« Sans moi, tu serais sûrement mort. »</p><p>« Sûrement… » David murmure en jetant l’arme et le couteau derrière lui, il se sent sale, comme s’il avait vraiment tué</p><p>« Tout va bien ? » Martin lui demande en se tournant vers lui, embrassant rapidement ses phalanges</p><p>« Ramène-nous à l’hôtel, il faut que je dorme… »</p><p> </p><p>À suivre…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Martin a vraiment un permis de pilote d'hélico si ça vous intéresse</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils sont arrivés à l’hôtel depuis une demi-heure, David a les muscles tendus et fatigués alors qu’il essaye de tout oublier sous la douche. Il peut toujours sentir le contact de la crosse contre ses doigts, ainsi que le froid de la lame. Il a honte d’avoir un moment pensé qu’il pourrait tuer des gens avec, coupables ou pas, il n’avait pas à croire que tout s’arrangerait avec la violence. Il a rapidement avalé quelque chose, mais ce n’est pas assez pour son corps tremblant, David ne pense pas pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps avant de s’effondrer sur le lit et de dormir, il a ramené tout le monde sain et sauf, mais ça ne lui suffit pas pour aller mieux. Il a mis Hinti en danger. David ne pourra probablement jamais se le pardonner, même quand il sent son autrichien passer ses bras autour de sa taille quand il sort finalement de la salle de bain. Il peut à peine poser sa main dans ses cheveux avant de compter sur lui pour le ramener jusqu’au lit et le laisser dormir quelques heures…</p><p> </p><p>___________________________</p><p> </p><p>Quand David se réveille, Martin est à côté de lui, il ne sait pas s’il a rendu son hélicoptère, mais il ne veut pas avoir à se poser trop de questions avant d’être de retour à Francfort. Il a tellement faim aussi… Il a jeté la tenue militaire à la poubelle pour ne plus jamais avoir à y faire face une seule fois dans sa vie, il a suffisamment de mauvais souvenirs pour ne plus jamais avoir envie d’y repenser. C’est sûrement la même chose pour Lionel et Estefania, ils ont aussi dû vivre des c hoses traumatisantes, peut-être plus que lui, il n’arrive pas vraiment à juger avec le peu de nourriture dans son organisme. Martin l’accompagne jusqu’à la porte de la chambre où ils ont laissé les deux autres argentins la veille, David ne sait pas vraiment s’ils vont bien, il l’espère en tout cas alors que son estomac continue de lui crier dessus. Estefi aurait l’air rayonnante s’il n’y avait pas la trace rouge des menottes sur ses poignets, il est toujours autant désolé de ne pas avoir pu les sortir du restaurant. Lionel a juste l’air de ne pas avoir dormi, sinon il ne laisse rien paraître, ce qui ne le surprend pas vraiment.</p><p> </p><p>Même s’ils ne veulent pas vraiment reparler de ce qui a pu se passer la veille, ils en sont bien obligés pour se promettre de n’en dire un mot à personne, et David sait que ça vaut encore plus pour Hinti et lui, pour qu’aucune explication n’ait à se faire à l’avenir. Ils ont un avion à prendre une fois qu’ils sont de nouveau à peu près en forme, sauf Estefania, qui a décidé d’aller chez l’une de ses coéquipières en équipe nationale pour se remettre de ses émotions, David ne pouvait pas lui en empêcher, comme il ne peut pas empêcher Lionel de vouloir retourner en Espagne sans lui. Du coup, il ne reste qu’Hinti avec lui dans l’avion, jusqu’à ce qu’ils rentrent chez lui avec la nuit déjà tombée avec le décalage pour retrouver Gonça et Timmy en train de dormir sur son canapé alors que son fils leur dessinait sur le visage. Il ne cherche pas à savoir qui a raison et laisse les choses se faire pour le bien de tout le monde (enfin, presque tous).</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________</p><p> </p><p>Lionel a promis de ne rien raconter de ce qui a pu se passer en Argentine, et il ne dira rien, mais il a estimé qu’après avoir déposé ses affaires à Barcelone, reprendre l’avion vers Manchester pour aller voir Kun n’était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il aurait aimé l’avoir à ses côtés quand il pensait qu’il allait mourir dans le froid, sans que personne ne sache qu’il avait été enlevé juste pour de l’argent. Il aurait aimé avoir les mains fortes de Kun sur sa peau pour le réchauffer, il aurait aimé avoir le droit de se tenir entre ses bras pour que tout aille mieux. Il ne peut pas se sortir de l’esprit tout ce qui a pu se passer, alors sa seule solution pour oublier pendant quelques temps est d’aller voir Kun, pour se vider la tête. Il sait qu’avec le temps, qu’avec Kun, les choses finiront sûrement par s’arranger, mais il ne veut pas aux miracles, il sait encore plus que tout ça ne se fera pas en claquant des doigts.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________</p><p> </p><p>Estefania essaye d’oublier, du mieux possible, même si c’est difficile avec les marques rouges sur ses bras, néanmoins, elle sait qu’elle est chanceuse de s’en être sortie (ainsi que les autres) sans réelles blessures tout aurait pu être mille fois pire et elle le sait plus que les deux autres argentins ont pu voir. Elle a décidé de rester malgré la menace toujours dehors, Leo est loin maintenant, ils ne peuvent plus le récupérer. Lorena est avec elle, alors elle sait que tout ce qu’il y a de plus beau ne peut être qu’en regardant vers l’avenir et en ne ressassant pas le passé. Leur destin de capitaines s’est bien achevé, il aurait pu être plus funèbre…</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>